kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
A Resurrection to Remember
The following scene takes place in the climax of the Forbidden Mountains chapter of Ellidyr's side of "The Chain of Memories". Script Layout (Ellidyr continues to wander about the Forbidden Mountains castle, desperate to prove the voice wrong on how there is someone in his memories for him to talk to, but finds with each passing moment that his hopes are fleeting further and further away from him. It's not until he opens the large doors leading into Maleficent's Throne Room in the Castle Chapel when suddenly...) (Ellidyr stops a few feet away from the center of the chamber for he has spotted a faint green glowing orb of smoke and light...Maleficent's will-o'-the-wisp form, the very same form she used to lure Aurora to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel so long ago. It merely floats passively in the center, as if wishing to attract Ellidyr closer to it...to touch it, perhaps?) Will-o'-the-wisp Maleficent: (soft chuckle) I knew that one day you would return to me...Ellidyr. Ellidyr: Maleficent! You're still alive?! Wotw Mal: Not necessarily. This is all that I have been able to conjure up on my own free will to escape from the Dark Realm while the rest of my being remains trapped and tormented by that realm's inhabitants. Ellidyr: (Growls resentfully) Of all the people I could have run into, it had to be you. WOTW Mal: Naturally. After all, your heart has been irreparably exposed to the Dark Side of the Force even before you entered my services. As consequence, you will only be able to be reunited with others who also call upon the dark powers to do their bidding - people like me. Ellidyr: No. No, it's not true! Maleficent: Be grateful you have someone to keep you company along your journey. Your heart has been rendered empty by the choices you have made. And, were it not for the shadows cast by your pride and hatred...you would be completely alone. Ellidyr: You know, that's sounding pretty good right about now considering what you did to me! Maleficent: Oh, come come come, now. You once clung to my support to sate your hunger for power beyond your wildest dreams. You want me to return here to help finish what we began long ago. For who else but I can help you regain the power of the Dark Side that you so long for? (Another Voice suddenly chimes in here from above, one new compared to the one that had first guided Ellidyr into Castle Memoria and conversed with him on his past mistakes, and yet very familiar nonetheless...) ???: She's right, of course. The Dark power is your only weapon, and it would be wise of you to accept it. Ellidyr: Huh?! Who said that? Show yourself! WOTW Maleficent: Oh! A visitor. I wouldn't be so apprehensive of this fellow if I were you, child. After all, he and I come from the same root in your darkened past. Ellidyr: ...No...it can't be. ???: Oh, but it is, boy. Stop resisting and accept the power of the Negaforce once more. You must do this...if you are to serve ME again!!! (Suddenly, Ellidyr's body begins jerking uncontrollably as if it were a puppet tangled in strings, and begins walking against his will towards the glowing green ball, his hand outstretched as if to touch it!) Ellidyr: (Grunting painfully) No! No! No, stop it! I can't control myself! ???: No, you can't. You have no choice in the matter! Now our revival is at hand! WOTW Mal: Yes! Touch the orb, Ellidyr... Touch it, I say! Ellidyr: No! NOOOOOO!!! (And against his will, Ellidyr clutches the glowing green orb in his hand, causing it to suddenly explode in a bright burst of violet shadowy miasma and knocking the lad off his feet to the floor. A round of victorious evil laughter rings out throughout the chamber as several shadowy shapes fly about before landing in front of Ellidyr and coalesce into physical form, revealing the laughing shades of Maleficent (in full faerie regalia), Ursula the Sea Witch, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Cruella DeVil, and worst of all...Marwoleath Enohart, the Horned King!) Oogie: Bwahahahahaha! We're baaaack! Jafar: Oh yes, we are free! Free to exact vengeance upon those who imprisoned us! Horned King: And we couldn't have done so without you, Ellidyr! Ellidyr: Grrr, I should have known you'd get involved, Marwoleath. Horned King: Oh? You don't seem surprised? Ellidyr: Not really. In hindsight, I should have been more mindful on how that other voice warned me that I'd meet up with old faces from my memory. The minute you showed being all chatty about darkness and how you could control my body, I knew you would be among them. Horned King: Clever boy. A warrior of the Negaforce to the very end. Maleficent: Now then, since we have gathered together once more, I propose a toast: to welcome our faithful servant back into our fold and appoint him towards the path we laid out for him long ago. So, what say you, Ellidyr? Will you once more accept our aid and help us with our wishes in exchange for granting your fondest wish? (She extends her hand towards the lad, hoping that he would take it. Ellidyr says nothing for a second before finally making his case) Ellidyr: You know something, Maleficent? There was a time that I did want you around. I surrendered my heart and soul to Horney over there because you all said it was the right thing to do... But never again. You and your phony shadows have nothing to offer that's truly worth anything to me. All I ever did while doing your dirty work was just lose myself...forgetting who I truly was while he played puppet master and sought to ruin what truly mattered to me. Well, I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck having to deal with all of you people while I'm here...then I'll take you down one by one. Maleficent: Well, if that is the case, then don't forget to save yourself for last. You are just like us, Ellidyr, a member of the dark side. Horned King: And you can't deny it. Ellidyr: That's fine with me. I turned to the darkness because my heart was too weak and frail to fight off any other power beside it! I hate being that weak! It's like I'm my own worst enemy. And seeing people like you just embrace it wholeheartedly to cause chaos and mayhem at the expense of innocent lives just makes it worse! So enough of this talk and go away forever! Maleficent: So...you hate the Dark Side enough that you wish to fight it head on? Oh, the agony he must feel, ay Marwoleath? Horned King: Oh aye! Then perhaps we should end that pain by ending his resistance to our magnificent power! Ellidyr: Not a chance, Horny! (He rushes toward the villains with his sword ablaze in fury, but the undead lich simply catches the blade in his open palm, then blows Ellidyr away to the floor with a dark burst of wind.) Hades: Phhtt, was that supposed to hurt or somethin'? Talk about a weak blow! Horned King: Indeed! A helpless lad like you can never stand up to my power for long. Even way back in the real Forbidden Mountains, you could never even defeat Taran and his compatriots...and you had all the powers of the Dark Realm we gave you on your side! Ellidyr: (Grunting) Well, excuse me...for being weak. Horned King: Hmph. Apology accepted, Ellidyr. But you're wasting your time. You need our guidance, boy. So surrender now and bow to the will of the Hellfire Organization...and most of all...bow to ME!!! Ellidyr: Grrr...that will never happen! Horned King: Oh, really? Only the Negaforce can offer to you all of the strength you'll ever need to survive. There is no other way... ????: Wrong again, Marwoleath! (The villains all gasp in surprise as a massive orb of glowing white light materializes out of thin air and floats toward Elldyr) Ellidyr: Is that-? The Blue Fairy! Maleficent: (Growls) Azura... Blue Fairy: Naturally. Remember Ellidyr, you are not alone... (Without warning, the ball of light suddenly phases into Ellidyr's heart area in his chest, filling the lad with a pleasant warm glow) Blue Fairy: Now listen carefully. While the power of the Wizard's Council is not strong enough yet to break through the barrier of the Castle, I have just enough light magic to send through to here to help protect you against the Horned King's evil powers. Ellidyr: But...but...why would you do this even after everything I did? Blue Fairy: True, your actions were reprehensible and you did cause great suffering throughout the worlds, but your will and courage to redeem yourself upon realizing the error of your ways was more than enough for us to start seeing you in a different light. Just as you never gave up hope that you would be reunited with your friends, so too will they never give up hope on you. You may have lost your way in the world, but just remember. Even in the darkest night, you will always find that one sole spark of light to help find your way home. But you must believe in yourself to make that happen! Ellidyr: Yeah...I will. Thanks a lot for the help, Miss Fairy. Blue Fairy: You're quite welcome. (He slowly rises up to his feet and turns to face the villainous pack with defiance in his eyes) Ellidyr: Hear that? I'm not losing to you guys or your darkness. Not today or ever. Horned King: You think some feeble glowing ball of light can help save you from all the eldritch power we command?! Then you are even more foolish than I thought! Ellidyr: Give me all you've got, boys. I'll just give it right back! Maleficent: Then in that case, now shall you deal with ME alone, o noble knight, and all the wondrous powers of HELL! Category:Script Teases